


the right side of the wrong bed (or couch)

by sunreyesss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunreyesss/pseuds/sunreyesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl held up a hand, four inches above her head. "Annabeth Chase, this tall, athletic, blonde with grey eyes, kind of intimidating?" Piper nodded.</p><p>"Yeah I know her, she lives next door. Where I assume you were trying to go." The girl's mouth curled up at the sides, and Piper felt her cheeks flush.</p><p>"Yeah, about that," Piper rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p>"You broke into the wrong house?" The girl raised an eyebrow.</p><p> -</p><p>'i got really drunk and accidentally broke into your apartment instead of my best friend's apartment who lives next door and holy shit you're hot' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	the right side of the wrong bed (or couch)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Drunk' by Ed Sheeran.

The pounding in her head started as soon as Piper opened her eyes. Groaning, she propped herself up and, blinking a few times to focus her eyes, took in her surroundings.

She was lying on a couch, still wearing last nights leather trousers- how had she thought that those were a good idea??- and her red, low cut, lacy crop top.

The couch she was lying on was beige, and had a pale blue knitted throw draped across the back. on the floor next to the couch, were her Dr. Martins, and her black leather jacket.

In front of the couch was a little table with a pastel pink table cloth and three half full mugs of tea. On the wall directly opposite the couch there was a huge flat screen TV. Either side of the table there were two beige arm chairs with pastel pink cushions.

To Piper's right was a bookshelf overflowing with books, and a door that Piper assumed led to the bedroom. Behind her was a huge window that took up three quarters of the wall. To her left was a fire escape, which was presumably how Piper had entered the apartment the night before.

Next to the fire escape was an open door which led to the kitchen. Piper swung her legs over the side of the couch and her feet sunk into the fluffy carpet- also pale blue. She tried to stand up and take a few steps, but a wave of nausea hit her like a bus.

"Ok Piper, let's not stand up," she mumbled to herself. Belatedly she wondered when Annabeth had redone her apartment. And when had she developed such an affinity for pastels?

The bedroom door had opened whilst Piper was trying to get her head to stop spinning.

"Give me a minute Annabeth," Piper held up a hand.

"Annabeth?" The voice that spoke was high and melodic and definitely not Annabeth's. Piper glanced up and saw a girl standing in the doorway. She was petite and curvy, with long, silky, sleep-tousled caramel hair, dark almond-shaped eyes, pouty lips and smooth dark olive skin. She was wearing an oversized grey Yale hoodie, and sweatpants.

"You're not Annabeth," Piper said, dumbly. The girl furrowed her brows slightly.

"Annabeth Chase?"

"How many other Annabeth's could there be?" Piper quipped back. "You know her?"

The girl held up a hand, four inches above her head. "Annabeth Chase, this tall, athletic, blonde with grey eyes, kind of intimidating?" Piper nodded.

"Yeah I know her, she lives next door. Where I assume you were trying to go." The girl's mouth curled up at the sides, and Piper felt her cheeks flush.

"Yeah, about that," Piper rubbed the back of her neck.

"You broke into the wrong house?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"In my defense, you've got a rubbish lock." Piper thought the girl was going to get mad. Instead though, she let out a laugh. It warmed Piper up.

"Oh really?" The girl said. "Of course my locks were no match for you."

Piper laughed. "What's your name?"

"Calypso Louloúdia. And yours?"

Piper normally didn't tell people her surname. She loved her dad, but whenever someone found out that she was Tristan McLean's daughter, they would treat her differently. Still, Piper found herself saying "Piper Mclean."

The girl- Calypso- smiled. "That's a beautiful name." Her voice had taken on a sultry tone.

Piper was definitely blushing now. Was- was Calypso flirting with her?  
She was fully prepared to flirt back, but all that came out was "Uhhhhhh". Piper cleared her throat "I mean, thank you, yours is beautiful too."

_Smooth Piper._

"How about I make us breakfast?" Calypso suggested.

"You're cool with a random stranger breaking into your house? Does this happen a lot?" Piper asked incredulously.

Calypso just smiled. "Any friend of Annabeth is a friend of mine."

Piper shot up from the couch, and instantly clutched her forehead. "Shit, that reminds me, I need to go see Annabeth."

"Don't take too long though," Calypso grinned "I'm making pancakes."

Piper was in love with this girl. She was nice, beautiful and made strangers pancakes? That was too much for Piper's little gay heart to handle. "I'll be right back. Promise."

* * *

 

Piper knocked on Annabeth's door. Two seconds later, it opened to show Annabeth, in her workout gear.

"Piper, what are you doing here so early? The banquet is at seven, we don't need to start getting ready until five thirty." Annabeth leant against the open doorframe.

"I just came to get a change of clothes and brush my teeth." Piper told her, brushing past to get into her apartment.

Annabeth closed the door behind her, and followed Piper into the spare bedroom where Piper kept her stuff.

"Where are you going? Why can't you just go home to get spare clothes?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a long story ok, I'll tell you later." Piper said over her shoulder, as she rummaged through the drawer. She took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh and I can't make it to the banquet tonight." She told Annabeth before running into the bathroom to change.

"What? You can't just cancel on me at the last minute! Who am I going to take?" Annabeth demanded.

"What about that guy from work? The one that's stalking you. What's his name again? Peter? Perry?" Piper yelled through the door.

"His name is Percy, and he's busy visiting his mum or something. Pipes, you have to come! Reyna's out of town and the only other option I have is Thalia, and I don't feel like blackmail at the moment."

Piper buttoned up her jeans and excited the bathroom.

"As much as I'd love to go to your mum's boring rich people banquet that she holds every month, there's a cute girl waiting for me next door, that I just met when I broke into her house, and I kind of want to bang her, and you need to be a good wingwoman ok. I haven't met anyone I like in like 3 months."

Annabeth let out a laugh. "Wow. Ok, fine, I'll force Thalia to come instead." she conceded.

Piper squealed.

"Annie, you're the best!" Piper kissed Annabeth on the cheek, and then headed for the door.

"Did you just squeal?" Annabeth calls after her.

Piper turned and pointed at Annabeth.

"We will never speak of it."

* * *

 

As soon as Piper reentered Calypso's apartment, the delicious smell of pancakes hit her. Following the pancake scent, she found the kitchen. There stood Calypso, with her back to Piper, flipping pancakes.

She'd discarded her sweater which left her in a white tank top. She'd also tied up her hair in a messy bun, and Piper kind of wanted to kiss the nape of her neck.

 _Woah Piper, stop right there_ , she thought to herself, _don't get carried away._

She clears her throat and Calypso turns, flashing her a smile.

"Hey, you're back fast! I'm almost finished with breakfast, you can just sit down at the table." Calypso pointed to the table in the middle of the room.

Piper sat down and a couple minutes later, Calypso placed a stack of pancakes in front of her.

"What type of syrup so you want?"

"Do you have maple?"

"Of course." Calypso placed the syrup in front of the pancakes. Piper could almost feel herself falling in love with Calypso.

"So tell me about yourself?" Calypso asked her while they ate.

Piper chewed her mouthful of pancake slowly to give herself time to compose her reply. "I'm a Freshman at UCLA, english major. I have my own apartment near the campus. My best friend is Annabeth, your neighbour. I really like the colour blue. I- um..." Piper trickled off. She cleared her throat. "What about you?"

Calypso put down her fork. "I moved to New York when I was ten, from Brazil. I was enrolled in boarding school until I was eighteen and then I applied for UCB, as an architecture major. I'm a junior now."

"You've had an interesting life." Piper told her.

"So have you." Calypso smiled. She looked down at her lap and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Listen, what are you doing today? If you're not busy, would you like to stay, watch a movie?"

Piper felt a flutter in her stomach. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Calypso looked at her. Her irises were flecked with gold. "Yes, I am."

"Well, in that case, it would be my pleasure."

Calypso stood up and cleared the plates. Piper helped her, and when the table was clear, the two migrated to the living room.

They settled onto the couch, and chose a random movie neither of them had seen before.

It was surprisingly good, even if Piper disliked the lead - his character was one of the most bland heroes Piper had ever seen, his girlfriend would have been much better protagonist.

Three quarters of the way through the movie, Piper abruptly turned to Calypso. "How do you feel about dinner?"

Calypso raised an eyebrow. "Dinner? I think it's a very important meal. Why?"

Piper felt a smile tug at her lips. "Would you like to go out to dinner, with me? I know the perfect place, a small Italian restaurant on Beverly Boulevard."

Calypso's eyes stared into Piper's. "It would be my pleasure."

"Perfect. How does tomorrow sound?" Piper bit her lip.

"Perfect."

They leant back and made themselves comfortable again, and when the movie finished twenty minutes later, Calypso leant over and placed a kiss on Piper's lips.

* * *

 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Piper told Calypso as she was leaving.

"I'll be waiting." Calypso leant against her doorframe.

"Of all the apartments to break into, I'm glad I broke into yours." Piper looked into Calypso's eyes. She was gorgeous.

This time, it was Piper that made the move, leaning forward and capturing Calypso's lips with her own. Calypso tasted of caramel. And she was seriously amazing at kissing. Where had this girl been all of Piper's life?

Pulling back, Piper blushed and stammered out a goodbye.

Once the door had closed behind Calypso, Piper leant against the wall and gently touched her fingers against her lips. Wow. She definitely coun't wait to see Calypso tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Louloúdia is greek for flowers.
> 
> So I completely changed the setting of the whole thing, I'm so sorry. I spent all last night finishing all of the chapters, and then i merged them all into one, so now it's a oneshot. I'm sorry for being so fickle, but I think this way is better.
> 
> Unbetaed bc I don't have one, so I apologise for any mistakes and if you see any, please tell me.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: michonneswife.


End file.
